Children of Futures Past
by BlankSoraShiro
Summary: Years after team RWBY left Beacon, a darker threat appeared alongside Cinder. Now in order to save the future, the children of teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY have to change the past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is a restart of one of my RWBY: Kids Time Travel story. Thanks to hunter81095 for beta reading this. Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Team RJAL (Regal) were in their dorm room doing various things. Lukas Valkyrie the team's "L", was sitting in front of the TV with Jin Hu Xiao Long playing against each other in a video game. Lukas was 5' 2", and had short orange-ish red hair that curled up slightly near the end, and medium green eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with an electric eel in the shape of a lightning bolt on it, and faded blue jeans. Jin Hu was 6' 2", and had short blond hair with tiger ears sticking out, and golden eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a black tiger outline on it, and tan cargo shorts. Jin Hu cheered as he beat Lukas, who groaned loudly, with a lucky blow.

"Would you shut up, Roro is trying to think of how to stop the bitch." Mauve Adel said, from position on her girlfriend's bed with her head on her girlfriend's lap. Mauve was 5' 7", had shoulder length brown hair with that had a purple streak on the front right side of her hair, and rabbit ears sticking out, her eyes were a rich chocolate brown. She was wearing a purple shirt that was a size to small, and short blue jeans that went to her mid-thighs.

Mauve's girlfriend, Rosa Rose, given nickname Roro due to her first and last name being almost the same, was the team leader of RJAL. Rosa was 5' 6", had shoulder length white hair with red tips, and silver eyes. She was wearing a light pink long sleeved t-shirt and black sweatpants. Rosa was looking at her scroll with a dozen plus files open on it, and was switching between them every few seconds, while making some notes here and there.

"She can't hear us." Jin Hu said. "She's not even paying attention to the world around her."

"You could kiss fuck her right now and I doubt she would notice." Lukas said.

"Oh, I would definitely notice her hands on my body, especially there." Rosa said smiling down at her girlfriend, who blushed deeply.

"So you finally snapped out of it, did ya?" Jin Hu asked.

"I never went into it." Rosa replied and pecked Mauve on the lips.

"Anyways, figure out how to stop _her_ yet?" Jin Hu asked.

Rosa sighed and answered. "Nope, not in the slightest. All of our documents are too far into the future to figure out anything she plans on doing currently."

"Can't you do some kind of backtrack method or something where you use the effect to find the cause?" Mauve asked.

"In some cases yes, but considering we're changing the future just being here, there is no telling how much of this stuff, if any of it, is still useable." Rosa said.

"So we went back in time to find stop the bitch, only to be in the same position as our parents basically." Jin Hu said.

"Yeah, the only thing we got going for us is that we are from the future and know the end game." Rosa said.

"That and we have access to some of the most top secret locations on the planet." Mauve said.

"Why don't we just kill her again?" Lukas asked.

"Raises eyebrows that don't need to be raised and could cause a civil war between the human and faunus, which with the big guy close to waking up would most likely mean the end of the world as we know it." Rosa said. "Or at least turn it into the world we once knew."

"And we can't stop the civil war, by smoothing things over with the faunus, why exactly?" Lukas asked.

"Society just doesn't work that way." Rosa answered.

"That's stupid." Lukas said.

"No shit." Rosa said, then shrugged. "But hey. It keeps the world turning and the society working, so no point in bitching about it."

Mauve's scroll went off and she checked it. "Combat training is in fifteen minutes." Mauve said sitting up on Rosa's bed.

"Alright time to get dressed." Rosa said standing up.

"We're already dressed." Jin Hu said smiling, which caused Lukas to laugh.

"You know what I mean." Rosa said, and started to take off her shirt.

Jin Hu and Lukas both got up from their spot in front of the TV, and started to get undressed. Team RJAL were close enough that being in their underwear in front of each other didn't bug them, hell Rosa and Mauve own, and wear, bikinis that were smaller than most of the underwear they wore, if not all.

When Rosa took off her shirt and tossed it onto the bed. With the shirt off four large horizontal scars were visible on the back of Rosa's left arm. The scars lined up with four large horizontal scars on her back that went from one side to the other. Another set of scars where also visible on Rosa. The other set of scars were from a bite more that went from Rosa right shoulder to her right thigh. She had the scars on both her front and back, the arch started at her shoulder and to the middle of her torso before curving back towards her thigh, and were spaced about half an inch apart.

Rosa wasn't the only one with scars on team RJAL, however. Jin Hu had four large vertical scars that spanned his entire back, going from shoulder to shoulder, and from his shoulders to his waist. Lukas had five large scars that went along the back of both his legs, and lined up when he put his legs together. Mauve had single fine line scar on her back that went from her left shoulder to her right thigh.

Rosa got dressed in a pale pink jacket, leaving it unzipped revealing the white undershirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Jin Hu was dressed in a brown leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black undershirt that had a golden tiger outline, tan cargo pants, and brown combat boots. Lukas was dressed in a white shirt that had the slightest red tint to it, white cargo pants, and white sneakers with red trim. Mauve was dressed in a purple shirt, and black combat skirt, black belt with multiple vials of different colored dust on it, black leggings, and purple heels.

"Ready?" Rosa asked her team, who nodded in response. "Then let's go."

A few minutes later team RJAL arrived at the locker room to grab their weapons. Rosa's weaponry consist of two 6 inch combat knives, that she strapped to her outer thighs, and a large metal red and white striped rectangle on her lower back. Jin Hu's consist of two black shotgun gantlets, that extent to include 4 inch tiger claws, one on for each finger. Lukas' was a 4 foot spear with a red paint job. Mauve's was a brown briefcase.

Team RJAL walked into the stands of the training arena and sat down in the very back. Professor Goodwitch walked in not long after and greeted them. "Good morning class. Today we are going to be combining the second year class with the first year class, as some of you may or may not have noticed."

Team RJAL's eyes widen in shock and quickly started scanning the stands for teams RWBY and JNPR. Rosa's eyes quickly found them sitting next to team CFVY. Rosa grabbed her teammates' attention and pointed at teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY. Lukas and Jin Hu stood up to shout something, but Rosa slapped a hand over their mouths and pulled them down.

"I know you guys want to run up to them and squeeze the life out of them with a hug, while shouting mommy at the top of your lungs, but you can't." Rosa said looking down, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes. "At least not now."

The boys sighed into their leader's hand and pulled her hand off their mouths, gently. Mauve put a hand on Lukas' shoulder, while shooting Jin Hu a sympathetic look, since she was too far away.

"I know how you guys' feel, but you only have to get through today." Mauve said, looking at Coco and Velvet.

"That's right you have to experience it every day." Jin Hu said. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Mauve said. "I'm just glad that I'm able to see them happy."

"Now let's hope that we don't get stuck sparring against them." Rosa said.

As soon as the words came out of Rosa's mouth Professor Goodwitch announced,"To start off team RJAL will face team RWBY."

Mauve, Jin Hu, and Lukas all glared at Rosa, who replied. "How the hell was I supposed to know?"

"You jinxed us." Jin Hu said.

"Figure a way out of this." Mauve said as she stood up to go into the arena.

Farther down in the stands. Ruby asked. "Who is team RJAL?"

Team CFVY started to look around to find team RJAL, and Velvet spotted them at the top of the stands. "There they are." Velvet said pointing.

Teams RWBY and JNPR looked at team RJAL as they came down from the stands. "Are they tough?" Yang asked.

"Completely undefeated, in singles, double, or full team combat." Coco replied.

"Seriously?" Teams RWBY and JNPR shouted in sync.

"They are a force to be reckoned with, especially their leader, Rosa." Coco said. "The woman can basically vanish and reappear wherever she pleases, so watch your backs."

Team RWBY was starting to get bit nervous about facing such a strong team.

The two teams entered the ring. Team RWBY got into a fighting stance and tried to calm their nerves. Team RJAL got into combat stances, but made their weapons safer. Rosa pulled out her left knife and turned it around to where the sharpened blade side wasn't facing away from team RWBY. Jin Hu just didn't deploy his weapons, leaving them in their standby mode. Lukas turned his spear around to where the sharp end wasn't facing team RWBY. Mauve left her weapons in standby mode as well.

Team RWBY noticed team RJAL change their weapons to a safer position. That annoyed more than one member of team RWBY, who thought that team RJAL was looking down on them. The actual reason was that team RJAL was scared of injuring team RWBY, especially Rosa and Jin Hu.

Professor Goodwitch started the match and tem RWBY rushed towards team RJAL. "Ring them out." Rosa said to her team, and she vanished from view.

Ruby slid to a stop to look for Rosa.

Yang reached Jin Hu and threw a punch at him. Jin Hu ducked under it and wrapped his arms around Yang. He pulled her into a bear hug. Jin Hu picked Yang up and started running towards the edge of the ring.

"Hey put me down." Yang yelled trying to get out of Jin Hu's bear hug, though it proved futile as Jin Hu was stronger than her.

Blake saw this and shot at Jin Hu's back. Mauve got in the way blocking the bullets. Blake glared at Mauve, who smiled back apologetically. Mauve's smile only served to piss Blake off more.

Weiss engaged Lukas and tried to stab him, but Lukas knocked it away and backed up. Weiss delivered series of blows at Lukas, who blocked them all.

Ruby saw that Jin Hu was almost to the edge of ring with Yang and used her semblance to rush towards them. When Ruby was almost to Jin Hu and Yang, until Rosa appeared out of nowhere and tripped her. Ruby screamed as she tripped, rolling across the ground and stopping just inside the ring.

Jin Hu reached the edge of the ring and used his foot to push Ruby, who was starting to get to her feet, out of the ring before dropping Yang out as well. The signal alerting the ring-outs of Ruby and Yang sounded.

Yang punched the ground in anger and glared a Jin Hu, who took off running in the other direction. Ruby huffed at Rosa, who smiled awkwardly before running off after Jin Hu.

"Damn, I can't believe we got ringed out so easily." Yang huffed crossing her arms.

"I guess we let our guard down when we saw them switch to the less dangerous side of their weapons." Ruby said.

"Maybe." Yang said.

"Plus they are undefeated, so it's not shocking that we got ringed out quickly." Ruby added.

"Still doesn't mean I'm any less pissed." Yang said with a scowl.

Mauve blocked all of Blake's attacks, and it was annoying Blake how easy it was for Mauve. "Please just give up." Mauve said. "You're moves are too close to Rosa's and Jin's. You'll never hit me with the skill level you're at."

"Shut up." Blake growled and lunged at Mauve, only to be caught in an arm triangle choke hold by Rosa.

Rosa had Blake's arm that was hold Gambol Shroud caught making it useless, as the two fell to the ground. Mauve quickly grabbed Gambol Shroud from Blake's hand and placed it about 20 feet away from the two, before going over to Jin Hu, Lukas, and Weiss.

Blake tried to punch Rosa in the side to get her to let go, but Rosa's grip only tighten with each hit. After about 15 more seconds the world started to get fuzzy for Blake, and she passed out.

Lukas and Weiss were still duking it out, while Jin Hu snuck up on her. Lukas parried one of Weiss's attacks forcing her back and into the waiting arms of Jin Hu. Jin wrapped his arms around Weiss and grabbed the wrist of the hand that held Myrtenaster, pinning it against Weiss's body. Jin Hu picked up Weiss up and walked over to the end. "Put me down." Weiss said as she struggled to get out of Jin Hu's grip.

"You teammate tried the same thing you are, but it didn't work. What makes you think it'll turn out any different?" Jin Hu replied.

Weiss just kept struggling, but didn't say anything back. Jin Hu walked off the arena and placed Weiss down next to Ruby and Yang. Lukas followed with an unconscious Blake, with Gambol Shroud holstered on her hip.

"She'll be fine when she wakes up." Lukas said. "A little sore probably, but fine." Lukas then turned and walked back to his team.

With Weiss ringed out the match ended with team RJAL winning. Team RJAL let out a sigh of relief that it was over and could get away from Rosa's and Jin Hu's parents.

"Dust, that was awkward." Rosa said loud enough for only her team to hear.

"I know I couldn't even attack them." Jin Hu said. "The bear hug was about all I could do, I felt so awkward."

"I just felt weird fighting them at that age." Lukas said. "I mean they're not the highly skilled huntresses who kicked our butts without trying."

"Yeah, I was able to block all of Aunty Blake's attacks with ease, while I'd normally be struggling to keep up." Mauve said.

"It's amazing what a couple of decades could do for someone's fighting skill." Rosa said.

"That and we've been trying to beat them for how long?" Jin Hu asked, rhetorically.

"Point taken." Rosa said, then suddenly stopped, her shoulders sagged and sighed. "I fucking hate time travel."

The rest of team RJAL copied their leader's action. "Yeah."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please Favorite, Follow and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY were sitting at a random table in the cafeteria eating their lunch. Yang and Weiss were angrily eating their food, while Blake ate calmly, but was obviously annoyed. Ruby was the only one eating normally, well as normal as you could sitting next to two angry girls that wanted to punch someone and a very annoyed girl.

Ruby shot a look over to teams CFVY and JNPR that said. "Help me."

Velvet took the plunge first and cautiously said. "Cheer up, it wasn't that bad. They are undefeated for a reason."

The glare Yang, Weiss, and Blake gave Velvet caused the rabbit to hide behind her secret girlfriend, Coco. Fox had a question on his mind since the end of team RWBY's match against team RJAL, and decided now was as good a time any. "Hey, Ruby, Yang, are Rosa and Jin Hu related to you?" Fox asked catching everyone attention.

"No. Why would you think that?" Ruby asked.

"Well doesn't Rosa have the same last name as Ruby, silver eyes, and natural red tipped hair? And Jin Hu doesn't also have the same last name as Yang, same color hair, and similar weapons?" Fox said, explaining his train of thought.

Everyone looked at team RJAL, whom were a few tables diagonally away from them. Mauve was snuggled up against Rosa, her head resting on Rosa's shoulder, while Rosa had her arm wrapped around Mauve's waist and stole a kiss here and there. Coco and Velvet were envious of their open relationship, while they had to sneak around to avoid trouble. Jin Hu and Lukas were cracking jokes that made themselves laugh, along with Rosa and Mauve.

"Rosa and Mauve are a couple?" Blake asked surprised.

"Yeah, but if you have something bad to say about it I suggest you keep it to yourself." Coco said.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Velvet asked slightly surprised.

"Heard what?" Teams RWBY and JNPR asked in sync.

"Well it was back when they were the Rigid Regales, and lot of people have probably forgotten about that time." Fox said. "So I'm not surprised."

"Mmhmm." Yatsuhashi nodded in agreement.

"They really have changed since then." Velvet said.

"Yeah, it's kind of amazing how much they've changed." Coco said.

"WOULD YOU HURRY UP AND TELL US ALREADY!" Weiss shouted getting angry at being ignored.

Weiss's shouting got a few heads turned, but they only looked briefly before going back to their own conversations. "Right, sorry about that." Coco said. "Well, back when team RJAL first got here they were pretty stone cold. They barely showed any emotions besides boredom and a small smile from Rosa and Mauve when they were being affectionate towards each other. They were so cold they earned the nickname Rigid Regals. And part way through their first semester some jackass started to make multiple racist, sexist, perverted, and homophobic comments about Rosa's and Mauve's relationship. So team RJAL challenged the jackass's team to a fight."

"Wow, what happened?" Ruby asked getting excited to hear about a fight.

Team CFVY shivered at the memory of the fight and Coco continued. "Well, it wasn't a fight per se, but more of a massacre. The match lasted about four minutes and team RJAL broke the other team's arms, legs, and multiple ribs. The other team was in the hospital for two weeks, then transferred to Shade in Vacuo."

Teams RWBY's and JNPR's jaws hit the ground. "How did the instructor let that happen?" Weiss asked.

"They took the other team's aura down to sixteen or seventeen percent, then is a series of lightening quick attacks they snapped their arms and legs at the joints." Coco said.

"That makes it more believable." Blake said.

"Yap, you can snap arms and legs at the joints even if they have aura as long as it's low." Said a voice.

Everyone looked at the source of the voice to find Rosa sitting indian-style drinking a carton of milk. Everyone jumped up and screamed, well Blake hissed, but it was drowned out by everyone screams. Rosa smiled softly and looked at Coco. "You really should be careful how you tell the story. You make my team sound like monsters." Rosa said, her smile becoming playful. "Or I might just tell Velvet's and your little secret."

Coco's and Velvet's eyes widened and Coco stuttered. "H-how do y-you k-know?"

Rosa's smiled widened. "My misdirection is based around observation, and I'm very talented at observation."

Coco's and Velvet's face reddened. "Well, I've said all I've come here to say, so I'll be going now." Rosa said and got off the table. Rosa walked past Coco and Velvet and whisper into their ears. "You two are adorable together."

Coco's ad Velvet's face got even redder and Rosa walked off laughing. When Rosa got back to her team she looked at Jin Hu and Lukas. "You boys are going to have to find something to do outside the dorm for a couple of hours, I'm going to have to take my mind off my parents for a bit."

"No. We want to take our minds off our parents too, you know?" Jin Hu replied.

"And when you two get boyfriends you can kick us out for some sex time." Rosa retorted, which caused Mauve to laugh, knowing Jin Hu and Lukas weren't homosexual like they were.

Jin Hu growled at Rosa, who smiled back challengingly. "If you want to go Tiger, we can go." Rosa said calling out Jin Hu.

"Bring it, Reaper." Jin Hu said in reply.

Mauve grabbed Rosa, while Lukas grabbed Jin Hu. "Calm down you two." Mauve said and pushed Rosa back down in her seat.

"Yeah, if you two have another one of your famous Grimm Reaper vs Golden Tiger Dragon fights they'll have to rebuild most of the school." Lukas said pushing Jin Hu down.

Rosa and Jin Hu usually got along very well, but if either of them got extremely angry or annoyed, and there wasn't something or someone close by to take it out on, then they tend to get very aggressive towards each other. When they were asked why they replied with. "There is something in there that I want to drag out and destroy." People always wondered what that something was until they actually saw Rosa or Jin Hu extremely angry or annoyed, and witnessed their bloodlust first hand. Rosa's bloodlust made people see a Grim Reaper, while Jin Hu's made people see a Golden Tiger Dragon; hence why their fights were dubbed the way they were.

"Come on, Rosa, let's go back to the dorm and you can screw me senseless." Mauve said, pulling Rosa up and towards the exit. Rosa followed Mauve without resistance.

"Come on, Jin let's go destroy some punching bags in the gym." Lukas said pushing Jin Hu out the exit on the other side of the cafeteria.

About an hour later Jin Hu and Lukas were in the gym. Lukas was lifting weights, while Jin Hu was punching and kicking a punching bag. "Hey, Kit Kat I'm going to get a drink, want one?" Lukas said.

Jin Hu replied with an annoyed glare and the middle finger. "Water got it." Lukas said and walked way to the vending machines.

Jin Hu hit the punching bag harder and then delivered a powerful spin kick. The kick opened up the punching bag and the sand poured out of it. "Damn, that's a powerful kick." Jin Hu heard a voice say from behind him that he recognized instantly.

Jin Hu spun around to see Yang. "Hey, Mo-Yang." Jin Hu said caught off guard, while praying that Yang didn't catch him almost called her mom.

Whether or not Yang did catch Jin Hu, she didn't say anything about it and simply replied, "Hey Jin Hu."

Jin Hu, trying to keep his emotions in check, saw Lukas come back into view, see them, mouth "good luck" to him, then vanish back out of view. Jin Hu had to stop himself from giving a death glare at Lukas's previous location, but promised himself to beat the short stack into the ground later. Jin Hu gave a small forced smirk and asked. "So what are you doing here?"

"Going to work out." Yang replied obviously.

Jin Hu chuckled slightly and said. "No duh, smart ass. I wanted to know how you're going to work out. Punching Bag? Weights? Track? What?"

"I was going to use the punching bag, but it looks like you broke it." Yang said.

"Well they do have more than one." Jin Hu replied gesturing to the row of punching bags to his left, starting to relax. "Plus they have a supply closet full of them."

"Really?" Yang asked slightly surprised.

"Oh yeah, most people don't realize how many punching bags we go through here." Jin Hu said. "When I found out I was shocked myself."

"How do we go through so many?" Yang asked. "I doubt you go through all of them."

"No, but guys like them do." Jin Hu said pointing towards a group of tall muscular dudes who were charging into a punching bag seeing how far they could send it. One of them hit the punching bag and caused it to rip open at the top.

"Twenty bucks says they're on steroids and have dicks the size of my pinky." Yang said holding up her right pinky.

"Not much of a bet when I know they are and they're smaller." Jin Hu replied.

"Oh, how do you know? Sneaking peeps in the locker room?" Yang asked smirking.

Jin Hu laughed and said. "No, more like the whole locker room knows."

"Hey!" Jin Hu and Yang heard someone shout.

They turned to the group of tall muscular dudes who had angry expression on their faces. "Shit/Crap." Jin Hu/Yang said together.

The group of dudes stomped over to Jin Hu and Yang, and Jin Hu moved in front of Yang. "You don't go spreading those kind of rumors, especially to hot little chicks like her." One of the dudes said and smiled flirtatiously at Yang.

Yang cringed in disgust and Jin Hu clenched his fist, trying not to knock that smile right off the guy's face. Keeping his voice and face calm Jin Hu said. "It's not a rumor pal. The whole locker room knows about your nanodicks."

Yang giggled and the group of dudes grew angrier and the dude who spoke raised his fist. "You throw that punch I'll deck the lot of you." Jin Hu said giving the group of dudes a death glare.

The group of dudes took a step back at Jin Hu's intense glare. "Hey, I think that's the Tiger from team RJAL." One of the dudes said.

"Yap, that's me." Jin Hu said smiling. "Now get the fuck out of my sight."

The group of dudes took off running and Yang looked at Jin Hu astonished. "What exactly is your team's reputation around here?"

Jin Hu laughed loudly remembering exactly what the condition of his team's reputation was. "Our reputation is exceeds us trust me. It's gotten so exaggerated I honestly wouldn't believe a word of it." Jin Hu said.

"Is it really that bad?" Yang asked.

"Oh, you have no idea how bad some of the stuff is." Jin Hu said. "I think it's become a past time to make up rumors about my team actually."

"Wow, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Yang said smirking.

"At least spread something nice around. There's enough bad and scary rumors around that it makes it impossible for me to get a date." Jin Hu said.

"Well if you're having trouble getting a date I'm free this Saturday." Yang said.

Over the course of their conversation Jin Hu had started to forget exactly who he was talking to, but Yang's not so subtle way of asking him out on a date reminded him. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks and it took every ounce of self-control to keep a straight face, and to keep from losing his lunch. "I'm busy this Saturday. Rosa has a team bonding thing this weekend, that means death if I miss it."

"Okay, maybe some other time then." Yang asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Jin Hu replied.

"Well, I'm going to go work out." Yang said and walked to another part of the gym.

"Have fun." Jin Hu said.

The second Yang was out of Jin Hu's view he rushed to the nearest trashcan and vomited into it. After her finished, he leaned against the trashcan and quietly said to himself. "That was almost as bad as when I caught her and… nope not going there, bad memory." Jin Hu shook his head to get rid of the thought.

Jin Hu stood up, wiped his mouth, and said. "Now time to go kill sparky."


End file.
